Breeder and mate
by Barbasulrico
Summary: Gaara just turned 13 and is now obligated a breeder, he feels unsure about having cubs and the concept in adulthood. Will he stay with the pack forever? AU YAOI NejiGaa OroGaa and some others to    Full explination inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ^^ **

**Okay I got this idea from a documentry about primates, but they are not monkyes! XD **

**You get an explination about their world first and then you are introduced to the main chatacter. This is kind of like an prologe and the next chapter will be more story. I'm not sure about the rating because I don't know what you guys want ot read. XD (Something dirty I suppose XP) **

**Well have a good time reading. ^^ **

**I don't own Naruto (I know I'm as shocked as you are) **

**Breeder and mate.**

_The breeders owns his or hers mate, they can have many mates if they are able to protect and provide for their families. In these families the breeder decides everything, he or she can do what ever he or she like but in a bigger group of different harems the breeder with most mates rules._

_In this world of primitive half breeds of humans, the packs are big. Often a pack contains more than 100 individuals, they follow a strict hierarchy. If you don't follow your breeder you will be punished. The breeders decides wrong from right and the mates follow._

_You can tell breeders and mates apart by looking at there manes. Mates have shorter manes that only travels down the neck and are also thinner than the breeders. The breeders mane is thick and goes down their back sometimes all the way down to the tail. The tail is also a way to see breeders and mates apart. Mates have longer more fluffy tails that are good to wrap around cubs while breeders have shorter tails._

_Both males and females can be mates and breeders. It's just a little more unusual for males to be mates and females to breeders but only by little. The social structure is complicated and the discipline is hard. But for these half breeds it works._

_When a cub is 13-15 he or she is obligated a mate or a breeder depending on how submissive/ dominance he or she is. When turning 14 you are aloud to start producing cubs, but only if you are a mate. A breeder has to wait until he or she turns 16 because he or she has to be proven to being able to protect and provide._

_The breeders of higher rank choose if you are worthy, if you are not they kill you._

_Battles between packs are common, but it's not only to gain territory. It's also a way to get new mates. Mates are often kidnapped in these battles if there breeder is else were, there for a couple of young breeders are to lead cubs and mates away during the battles. But it's almost always at least one who are to be taken away from the pack..._

Gaara looked at the person in front of him, he didn't feel happy but not sad. The feeling closest to the way he felt was relief. The person in front of him seemed to be a little annoyed about is reaction, which was close to not reacting at all. Gaara got a push by his father and he understood that he was suppose to do something.

"Hello", Gaara simply said and he heard his father slap his face. Neji wrinkled his eye brows and studied Gaara for a while. Gaara swung his tail while doing the same at Neji. Neji had brown silky fur that he had let grow long, it flowed down his back perfectly. His eyes and skin was pale, almost like a cloud. Nejis tail was longer than most breeders and moved restlessly from side to side. Gaara turned to his father, who and a irritated face for the moment, and perked his ears.

"May I go with Neji now?" He asked and his father nodded. Gaara turned to Neji. Neji smiled a bit and stood up.

"Lets go", he said and started walk to the cliffs. Gaara followed, he felt a little uneasy about not living with his father and siblings anymore. But he was now Nejis mate and he was going to be a good one to. Neji reach for his hand and squeezed it a bit. Gaara felt like he was suppose to say something.

"Am I your first mate?" He asked, Neji was about his age so he guessed that he had been accepted as a breeder not to long ago. Neji nodded and turned to Gaara.

"Yes but not to worry I'm going to take good care of you", he said in a stiff voice. I wasn't assuming anything else, Gaara thought. Gaaras father was one of the top rank breeders in the pack and he was a picky picker when it came to giving his cubs away.

Neji showed his into a small den, it was big enough for them to stand and move abound without bumping into each other but Gaara was used to his fathers. But then again, his fathers den was filled with small cubs and their mothers. This was much calmer. Gaara looked over to the nest were they were suppose to sleep.

"So how old are you?" Gaara asked curiously. He just turned 13 and Neji could not be much older, if he was lucky Neji was his age and he didn't have to start sleep with him in three years. Being a mother never really appealed to Gaara, he didn't really like cubs. Neji seemed to be uneasy about the quiestion, why Gaara didn't know but who cares...

"I'm 15", he answered. He didn't seem happy about it. Getting your mate late was not something you really talked about. That meant that the high rank breeders didn't accept him as a breeder at first. Not that Gaara cared, he only cared that next years when both was in right ages Neji would want to have cubs.

Hopefully he get an other mate so Gaara could avoid getting pregnant. Not that it was likely, you didn't often didn't get an other mate until you had your first cub. Gaara sat down on the nest looking at Neji, the first day you were suppose to get to know each other so he tried to figure out good questions to ask him.

Gaara knew that now was when they were suppose to get to know each other and bond but he wasn't the person who met someone and made friends with them. He was kind of a loner and by the look on Nejis face he seemed kind of lost as well. The silence was a little awkward so Gaara tried to think of what his mother taught him about breeders and mates first bond.

"Come", Gaara said and sat down on the nest, Neji seemed confused but sat down. Gaar began to pick his fur and after awhile Neji relaxed.

"This is nice", Neji smiled.

* * *

"Gaara!" Neji yelled from the hill. Gaara looked up, he had been collecting food with the other mates. Gaara picked up everything he collected and started walk towards Neji. He wondersed what it was. Neji looked stiff and nervous, after a year living with him had manage to learn different modes Neji had. Gaara came up to Neji, who started to walk back to the cliffts.

"It's still light out, I should be collecting food", Gaara said while following him close. Neji grunted for an answerer, Gaara sighed. Neji obviously wanted to talk to him in privet. The pack was moving around then like ants. The only place they were alone was in the den.

When they got there Gaara placed the food he gathered on the shelf he dug out to keep the food stay good. He then turned to Neji, who and been waiting, with an asking expression.

"What is it?"

"Well...", Neji started with an anxious and maybe exited voice. Gaara had a feeling were this were going and he didn't like it.

"Tomorrow we will both be the right age and I was thinking maybe we could wander a bit deeper into the forest just the two of us and spend some time together."

As sweet Neji was in every possible way Gaara just wanted to scream and run away. Neji wanted cubs and Gaara didn't. That's that's, Gaara is the only mate in the world who doesn't want cubs. But the reason was simple, he didn't want to die. His real mother had died giving birth to him, his gandmom had died while giving birth to his real mother. The odds were against him. Of course Neji didn't know this and he was not to blame to want to have cubs, but Gaara was scared.

To not be here was a scary thought, if not live what else?

What Gaara didn't know was that faith was feeling kind this day...

**Sooo? Tell me what you think? Is this worth reading or not? Is it a good plot? You wanna know what happens next? I wanna know you guys! XD You can call me crappy just say something! (God I look so desperate! XD) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now! Now the story is getting started. Sorry for the wait I thought I would be able to wright faster but.. Somethimes you just can't. **

**Enjoy**

Gaara woke up early, he glanced at Nejis sleeping face. Peaceful, proud. He had been a good mate this year they been together. But Neji still felt like a friend, they had been playing around it when they were alone. Everything had been innocent up til now, today there relationship would change. But the change was natural and it was not as it came as a blow. Gaara felt the change the last week. Neji had been more tense, looking at Gaara differently.

Gaara sighed and stood up leaving the den. He saw the rising sun, it felt good on his pale skin. His red fur almost sparkled in the early sun beams. But Gaara was not the only one out this morning. A threat was nearing the sleeping pack. Gaara could not smell the theat and warn, he was as oblivious as the rest. The pack was being watched.

"Look at that", he grinned. The silent cliffs was before him, and all it's inhabitants curled up in sweet dreams. His eyes stopped. One young mate steppe out on the cliffs, his bright red fur hit him like a slap in the face. He grabbed the breeder beside him.

"That one is mine", he sneered while pushing the younger breeder down. He made sure to show his authority so the breeders abound him would not try to challenge him. He turned back to the sight of the mate. He smirked,

"An other beauty to my harem...", he chuckled.

Gaaras throat felt dry, he climbed down the cliffs and made his way to the river nearby. He sat down and looked at himself for awhile before leaning down to drink. When he sat up again he saw something in the reflection. Someone was behind him, he spun around. An unfamiliar face was before him.

"Hello gorgeous", he breeder purred. Gaara got on his feet and backed away. The breeder followed him, he didn't want Gaara to get away. Gaara took in air to call for help but before he got the chande the breeder lanced at him. Gaara got pinned down by the breeder and he started struggle.

"Let me go!" He screamed. A palm covered his mouth, Gaara felt stressed. He knew this breeder was not one of the pack members, he had the wrong scent. That meant that he was from an rival pack, and that could only mean that this breeder was to take him away. The breeder licked his mouth and pressed it against Gaaras temple. It was a ritual of owning, he was to take Gaara as his mate regardless if Gaara already had a breeder.

Gaara growled to show that he was not going to leave on his own free will. The breeder just chuckled at his growl, he was confident and by the look of it experienced. This breeder was much older than Gaara, probably he had a lot of mates and a high status in his pack.

"I am going to take you home and you are to obey", he whispered him Gaaras ear. Gaara sneered and tried to bite him but he avoided the attempt.

Gaara felt a hard slap on his face and everything got black...

* * *

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, the sun blinded him for a moment. He looked around, he was lying in a tree high up form the ground. Gaara didn't see his kidnapper and started looking for a way down. He wasn't used to trees since he lived on the cliffs and not the forest so he was unsure how to get down.

"Planing on escaping?" A voice above him asked. Gaara looked up, there he was. His kidnaper. The breeder came down to the branch Gaara was on with a graceful jump. He knew how to move in the forest and Gaara did not. "Goodbye escape plan", Gaara thought while watching the breeder carefully.

"I want to know my knew mates name", the breeder demanded.

"Then why don't you go ask him", Gaara sneered. The breeder lanced at him and both fell to the ground. Gaara screamed in pain when he hit the ground and something broke inside him. The breeder didn't seem to care, he only pressed Gaara harder to the ground.

"I'm good to my mates.. when they are good to me", he hissed. Gaara felt tears running down his face, he nodded. Gaara would have done anything for the pain to stop. He felt something was lose so he didn't dare to move.

"So whats your name?"The breeder asked once again.

"Gaara", Gaara sniffled. He hated himself for crying in front of this breeder but he could not stop the tears. The breeder smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Good boy, my name is Orochimaru and I am a high rank breeder in the forest pack", Orochimaru said with a gentle voice but it did not fool Gaara for a second. He saw the greed in his eyes, the hunger in his smile. If Gaaras father had learned him anything it was to stay away from greed. Greed ate you from the inside and made it impossible to be satisfied. You will wander around in a imaginative darkness that never lift.

Orochimaru seemed to realize that he actually hurt the young mate, he gently lifted Gaara and started to walk slowly. Gaara concentrated on breathing, every breath felt like a stab in his chest. His ribs must have broke, he prayed that the broken ribs would not puncture his lung.

After a while he heard noises, laughter of children, roars of breeders and small talk from mates. It sounded a lot like home and Gaara relaxed a bit. If he closed his eyes he could almost smell the familiar smells of his family. But when he opened them again he saw the strange faces, he trees around him, shadowing his face. Blocked the sun, not even the sun would be there all the time. The forest was much darker.

Orochimaru started climb one of the big trees, a platform was build high up in the tree. It didn't surround him like a cliffs, this felt colder. He saw a lot of mates moving abound the platform taking care of cubs. Orochimaru put him down on a nest near the trees trunk. He called someone to look after him. The mate who came had almost a white mane but he didn't seem that old. He had the same eyes as Orochimaru.

"Take care of Gaara, he is hurt", Orochimaru said and walked away. The mate looked after him breeder with a longing before turning to Gaara with an annoyed look. Clearly Gaara wasn't wanted by this mate.

"I'm Kabuto, Orochimarus first mate", the mate introduced himself with a proud voice. Then Gaara understood, with a breeder like Orochimaru who had a lots of mates, you could see that he was easily bored and that's why he always wanted new mates. If Kabuto was his first he maybe didn't get as much attention that he wanted and if it were so Gaara was going to take even more of his attention.

Gaara closed his eyes. Thinking of Neji, what would he do now? He had planed this day for them, just the two of them. It made him feel bad for not looking forward to this day. While being with Neji he never felt special but being without him felt scary. Gaara looked up at Kabuto who was examining him.

"Have Orochimaru ever grown tired of his mates?" Gaara asked. Kabuto looked at him like he just got slapped in the face.

"What do you mean?" He sneered in response. Clearly he had taken it the wrong way. Gaara stroke his ears back and looked away, Kabuto snarled as an answerer to Gaaras apology.

"I just wondered if I had an change to return to the cliffs", Gaara explained. Kabuto laughed with out joy.

"You think your pack is going to take you back? You are dead to them, you do not exist. If you had a breeder that you liked, though luck! Your x breeder is going to take a new mate as if you never were there. But you know that's life I guess", Kabuto said. As the words hit Gaaras ears his heart sank. The words were true but he didn't want to realize. He just wanted to go home.

After a few of hours Gaara started to feel better from Kabutos treatment but it still hurt ed. Orochimaru had return to the platform and he made his way over to Gaara.

"Will he be ready for tonight?" He asked with a annoyed tone. Kabuto shook his head.

"Two of his ribs are broken, if he move around to much it can puncture his lung", Kabuto answered. This made Orochimaru even more annoyed. He wanted to try his new mate as soon as possible.

* * *

They days in the tree seemed to move slowly, all Gaara was aloud to do was lie down and sometimes ,.if he were lucky, sit up. The other mates didn't talk to him either. Gaara didn't know if it was because they weren't aloud to or if they simply didn't like him. It felt strange with all the new smells, the new foods and the new pack.

It was different from the cliffs, breeders didn't spend much time with their cubs and mates only meet with their breeders when mating. The family bonds weren't there, breeder and mate weren't friends. It was just psychical, a way to reproduce.

One day when Gaara was aloud to sit up a breeder came to the tree. He seemed young and by the look of his eyes, sad. He had a gray mane and strange marking under his eyes. He sat down with Sakon and Ukon, they were twins and both mates to Orochimaru. Gaara guessed that one of them were the mother of this young breeder.

Sakon seemed to comfort him, Gaara got a bit curious about what happened. The breeder looked up and his eyes landed on Gaara, his eyes widened and he asked Sakon something. Gaara could not here but it seemed to upset Sakon and Ukon.

Gaara got a unpleasant look by Sakon while the argument leveled. Gaara was happy Orochimaru wasn't here at the moment, he would have been raging. Gaara could with out shame admit that he was afraid of Orochimaru.

The breeder rose and walked up to Gaara. Gaara felt Sakons stare right through his bones. The breeder sat down with him and studied him carefully.

"Whats your name?" He asked and moved closer. Gaara felt anxious, what would Orochimaru do if he saw him.

"Gaara", he murmured to an answerer and looked away. The breeder seemed to have got the messages and moved back a little.

"I'm Kimimaru the third son of Orochimaru", he introduced. Gaara looked up at him. When up close he could see similar features, the skin was as pale as Orochimaru and the face had the same form. Even his body was shaped as Orochimaru. But the eyes, the were sad and gentel, quite the opposite to Orochimaru.

Kimimaru started ask him questions about himself. It felt nice to talk to someone, the time here had been very lonely. After a while Gaara heard himself ask Kimimaru questions. It felt reliving that he finally had made a friend.

**So tell me what you think? And if you have any pointers or suggestions please feel free to tell me. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I thought I had already put this chapter up but I must have missed clicked when chooseing document. XD **

**Thankfully I have not submitted chapter four before someone (gaarafreak89141) pointed it out that I had submitted it twice. Thanks alot. ^^ **

Slowly Gaara recovered but everytime Orochimaru was around he said he was in pain. He could see the annoyance in Orochimarus eyes but fear didn't stop him. Gaara had something else in his mind, Kimimaru. They had meet several times and Gaara really liked him.

They just sat next to each other and talked. Nothing was awkward or tense, it was relaxed. Kimimaru often talked about his mate, he had lost her to a carnivore sometime ago. He talked about she bossed him around even tho he was the breeder. Kimimaru got a special face when he talked about her. Soft, sad but still happy.

Gaara talked about how his mother passed away when giving birth to him, how he grow up in the mountains with a big family. How different it was here and how lonely he sometimes felt. He also talked about him and Neji. He still missed Neji but not as much as before. He had realized that they didn't have so much in common after all and that he didn't feel ant love for him.

Gaara didn't know if Orochimaru knew about their meetings but he didn't see the harm in it so why ask. It's not like they were doing anything wrong.

Gaara felt something drag him out of his dreamland, with hazy eyes he looked up at Kimimarus face. He was holding a finger over his mouth to show Gaara to be quiet. Gaara got a little nervous, it was in the middle of the night and Orochimaru was sleeping only a few steps away.

Kimimaru gave Gaara a small smile and went to the end of the platform. His eyes asked Gaara if he was coming. Unsure Gaara got up and followed him. He felt weird walking around, he hadn't done that since before he came here. He had felt fine for awhile now but every time Orochimaru was near he played as if he was in pain.

Orochimaru had seemed very annoyed at everyone these days. He often shoot glances at Gaara and asked him how he felt, it seemed to annoy him further when Gaara replayed that his ribs still hurt. Later Gaara would learn that when a breeder takes a new mate he have to mate with the new mate before mating with anyone else.

Gaara followed Kimimaru out in the forest, Gaara never been in the actual forest because of his ribs but now he saw it all. The trees opening up for the starlight sky, the small insect noises. For once the forest didn't seem so dark and scary, it felt nice.

Gaara looked up at the stars and pretended he was home, with the familiar faces and loving nature.

"I thought you might like it", Kimimaru said with a low voice. Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it felt wonderful to at the mercy of the stars once again.

Kimimaru suddenly disturbed him from his thought by putting his arms around him. Gaara tensed, what was Kimimaru doing? Even through they been seeing each other very often lately they had never touch each other directly. Now Kimimaru hugged him, not a short hug but a very long hug that became more tighter and closer by the minute.

In a second it was ruined, their friendship was no more. Gaara freed himself from the hug and looked at Kimimaru with cold eyes. The fact that he liked Kimimaru made it even harder but Gaara knew better than betray his breeder.

"I don't think we should meet anymore", Gaara made his voice very cold and hard. Kimiamru looked devastated.

"But Gaara... I didn't mean anything, I just...", He obviously didn't know what to say to take back what he had just done. Gaara just walked away.

Even trough he wanted to he could never meet Kimimaru again.

Gaara climbed back in the tree and lay down, but only to be roughly grabbed and lifted. Orochimarus angry eyes were staring at him.

"I thought your ribs still hurt? Yet they are well enough to be midnight strolling... with an other breeder?" He hissed. Gaara looked away, Orochimarus eyes were piercing right through him.

"I'm sorry", was the only thing he could come up with. He was thrown down on Orochimaus sleeping place.

"I have been really patient with you, accepting that I hurt you and given you time to heal. And this is how you thank my kindness?" Orochimaru spit the words while pressing Gaara down. Gaara closed his eyes, this was not good. He knew better then pissing of Orochimaru still he had. He knew what was coming and that was the thing Gaara was most scared in the whole world.

Orochimaru saw the fear in Gaaras eyes and smirked. He enjoyed the fear in others, he loved the pain he carved into people. He slowly caressed Gaaras trembling body.

"Because it's your first time... I'll try to be gentle", he chuckled. Gaara opened his eyes and looked into Orochimarus hungry eyes. Those were the eyes of a hunter that had finally capture his prey.

Gaara curled his fists and bit his lip, his whole body were tense. Orochimaru leaned down and put his lips on Gaaras, tasting him. The feeling of an other felt weird and cold, Gaara didn't like the cold hands slowly moving over his neck, down his chest and stomach. Every were Orochimaru touched became cold.

Gaara didn't really know what was going to happen but he was sure of the out come. A cub.

Orochimaru licked the tense figure beneath him while his hands were caressing Gaaras inner thigh. Unwilling Gaara let out gasping sounds, the unfamiliar touch. It did not feel cold anymore, his body was heating up. Even if his body was responding to Orochimarus skilled hands Gaaras head wasn't. It was panicking. But at the same time he wanted to be a good mate like his father and surrogate mother had taught him.

"Get on your knees", Orochimaru ordered and flipped Gaara around. Gaara felt Orochimaru lift his tail and slip in a finger were he were to penetrate Gaara. He twitched away, not liking the feeling but soon felt a strong arm around his hips.

"Don't move", Orochimaru hissed and put an other finger in. Now it was starting to get painful, so Gaara yelped and stroke his ears back. He looked up and saw a pair of angry eyes. It was Kabuto, staring at them. Knowing they were being watched made Gaara even more uncomfortable but at the same time he wanted to show that he was a good mate.

He tried to remember what Iruka had told him about mating. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered something about wrapping his tail around the breeder to make it easier for him to penetrate.

Gaara slowly wrapped his long tail around Orochimarus waist. Orochimaru raised his eyebrows. So he knows a little about mating after all, he thought and continued to prepare Gaara.

Gaara bit his lips to not shout out, by know he didn't know the feeling. One thing that he knew was that he wanted to shout out, but he held himself and let Orochimaru stretch him. Unconsciously he wrapped his tail tighter around Orochimaru making Orochimaru grunt in displeasure. Orochimaru didn't like it so he felt that Gaara needed to be punished, so without any further actions he pushed himself inside.

At first Gaara only felt chock, then a striking pain shot through him. Nothing in his whole life had been so painful. Even if he had been prepared he could not hold in the scream, it cut through the forest. Everyone in the clan was wakened by the loud scream.

Gaara felt like being split. An angry hand grabbed Gaaras mouth and smothered it but not even that could kill the scream that rose from his throat. Orochimaru wasn't very patient so he started to move even if his partner clearly was in much pain. Gaara was surprised that mates didn't die during mating.

Gaara felt the burning eyes of others, he felt the rising pain, he felt Orochimarus disappointment for him being such a bad mate and worst of all he saw Kimimaru before passing out.

**So tell me what you think and keep uppdated for more. ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone it's been awhile. I have had a lack of motivation to continue but now, here the 4:th chapter is enjoy**

Gaara followed one of Orochimarus mates out in the forest, they were to gather some clams from the riverbank that ran near the nesting grounds. Tayuya, he thought that was her name, moved fast through the trees and Gaara had a hard time keeping up. It did not make it easier that his belly was starting to get bigger. It had been three months since Orochimaru first claimed him as his mate and Orochimaru had not let Gaara rest many nights. Much to often he was called to his side.

"Come on! We will never get there if you keep that pace!" Tayuya complained. Gaara leered at her, he knew she had a cub so she should know that he had a hard time to move. Maybe it was just he who had a hard time? Because of his family. Gaara shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling. He was scared, every night when he was lying alone he was thinking of the cub. What if were not to survive? Who would take it? He didn't trust anyone here.

Orochimaru seemed pleased with Gaaras growing belly, every time he saw Gaara he would walk up to him and touch it. Gaara let him but he didn't like it. No unnecessary touching was welcomed by Gaara, he had gotten more reserved to people since he got here. He stayed by himself, not trying to get any friends. He was lonely.

They made it by the river and they started working. Gaara stepped out a bit by the rocks to get bet ter accesses to the clams that were holding on to the rocks. The river was higher than usual so the water splashed over the rocks, making them slippery. Gaara watch carefully when putting his foot down on them.

Sadly not carefully enough, his foot disappeared and he fell down into the water. Not only was the water higher than usual but the stream was also stronger. The water was freezing and soon he could not move his body at all. Gaara looked up at the surface.

"Am I going to die?" He thought. He wasn't scared, it felt kinda like a relief to be having to live with Orochimaru any more.

His body was moving along with the strong stream, because of this quick stream he moved away from the packs area to slower water in a instant. Not being able to decide if he was going to reach for the surface or not a hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the freezing water. A little surprised Gaara looked at his rescuer, who looked at him with worried eyes. The face wasn't familiar for Gaara but he could not help but to laugh a little at him. His mane had a weird round form and his eyebrows had grown together with the mane. His eyes was big and round, other than that he looked normal but not normal enough to not draw attention.

The stranger started talking but it was a unfamiliar language so he just tilted his head and looked at him with question marked eyes. The stranger quickly understood that Gaara

didn't understand and wrinkled his eyebrows, which made him look even more weird. Gaara tried to muffle a giggle but fail. The stranger looked wondering on Gaara, he clearly didn't understand what Gaara thought was funny.

Gaara took the opportunity to look around, he barely found his way near the nesting grounds so the chances for him to recognize the area was low. He shock his mane and water sprung from it, making the stranger move back a little. He carefully took Gaaras hand and pulled him gently pointing towards the woods. Gaara didn't struggle, he would not find his way back so it was better just to follow him. Gaara was surprised when he stopped at a big hollow tree, no one was around. Aside from his nest there was no other. This confused Gaara quite a lot, he tried to ask were his pack where but the stranger didn't understand.

He couldn't live alone couldn't he? Gaara thought. He had never meet any loner of his kind. Then again, the stranger looked different. Maybe he was a different breed. Whatever he was Gaara felt okay with it. This Breeder (by the look of it) had saved his life and he was grateful. He was rid of Orochimaru and his unloving pack. Maybe this breeder would let him stay.

Gaara turned to the breeder.  
"you live here alone?" he asked with a soft voice. The breeder looked at him with stunned eyes, Gaara could feel the eyes drill through him and eat him up. Gaara backed a little and looked at him with uncertain eyes. The breeder suddenly reach out and touched Gaaras belly. Gaara gasped and turned away, he watched the breeder with more watchful eyes now. He knew that some breeders killed cubs to make room for their own.

He said something with a sorry voice and looked begging at Gaara. Maybe he wasn't a breeder after all, Gaara thought. He had never seen such a submissive breeder. But then he noticed something in the breeders eyes, loneliness. Like he didn't want Gaara to leave him. Gaara smiled a little. What a strange breeder, Gaara thought.

* * *

"Were is he?" Orochimaru yelled and smacked Tayuya over the face. She whimpered and curled up.

"I don't know, he fell into the river", she explained with a scared voice. Orochimarus eyes widened and became filled with rage. He started to beat Tayuya senseless, his price was gone. His mate who was to produce beautiful cubs is gone. He left Tayuya and went to the river, he knew the chances were small but he wanted his mate.

He searched for hours and became more enraged, he had lost him and he hated it. Now he had to find a new beauty.

* * *

Gaara stayed with the breeder who had introduces himself after some difficulties as Rock Lee. He a very strange breeder Gaara thought, usually a breeder only cared about his harem and tried to gather as many mates as possible but Lee didn't show any sign of making Gaara his mate. That made Gaara relaxed and he enjoyed Lees company. He had not felt so at home since he was kidnapped.

Gaara had tried to make Lees home more like a home, he had brought flowers and had started to fill Lees storage with other eatable things than the meat and fish that were there before. At first Lee had seemed unsure about the change of diet but had soon come to like the tasteful foods Gaara made.

Gaaras life with Lee reminded him of Neji and how there first year had been, it made him a little sad but still it was much nicer than Orochimars nesting grounds.

Gaara was picking berries in a basket he had made from the grass that grew near the river bank when Lee came back from hunting.

"Welcome back", Gaara smiled and stood up to greet him. After living with each other for awhile they started to understand each other a little but not enough to have a conversation. Lee grated Gaara with a nod before putting his prey down, it was a rabbit and Lee seemed disappointed over it. Gaara hurried to pick it up and tell Lee how much he appreciated, even through Lee didn't understand every word he understood the meaning and looked a bit relived.

"Gaara happy?" He asked and Gaara nodded and smiled at him.

"Gaara will stay?" Lee said with a hopeful tone. This question made Gaara a bit uncertain, he had never thought if he was to stay or leave. He didn't know his way back to the cliffs but he didn't know if he was willing to stay here all alone with Lee.

"I don't know", Gaara simply replied. Lee looked at him in disappointment. He didn't want to be alone either.

"why Lee alone?" Gaara asked. Lee flinched as if he been hit.

"left behind", he answered in a cold tone. Gaara felt his sadness and remembered his own loss even if it was different. He looked down at his growing belly, it would not be long now. He moved over to Lee. He took Lee's hand and put it on his belly.

"We stay with Lee", he said. Lee's face broke up in a tear filled smile and he hugged Gaara gently. Gaara suddenly felt at home, he felt safe and he knew that the cub would be safe with Lee even if he died.

**Sooo? what did you think? Was it to corny? I thought it was a bit corny... What are you're thoughts about Orochimaru? Should he come back with vengence? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello eveybody! This is the fifth chapther and we are soon at the end of this story, not yet but soon! ^^**

Lee paced nervously, he did not know what to do. He looked into the den but quickly turned away, he felt so helpless. Gaara was in labour and needed help, help Lee could not provide. He felt so selfish for asking Gaara to stay. Gaara screamed from the inside of the den and Lee could not help himself from running inside. He sat down by Gaaras side and looked at him with worry.

"Gaara will be okay?" he asked desperately, as much as he felt for Gaara he did not want to be left alone again. Normally Gaara would be nice to Lee and comfort him but not this time.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed and showed his theeth. Lee shranked away and looked hurt, but he stayed. He did not dare to leave Gaara now. When the contractions stopped Gaara panted heavily.

"Lee I need help", he pleaded. Lee bit his lip, Gaara could see that he hesitated about telling him something.  
"Lee are there others?" Gaara tried. He did not know if he could take the pain much longer. Lee nodded and looked away. He was ashamed for not telling Gaara sooner.

"Please Lee take me to them", Gaara pleaded.

"They don't like me Gaara", Lee answered but he knew that Gaara would not make it here. He carefully lifted Gaara en started carrying him through the forest. An other contraction came and Gaara screamed in pain, Lee looked around. Predators could be luring in the bushes, attracted by Gaaras taunted pleas.

* * *

When the sun started to sink Gaara started to become afraid, he did not want to be out in the open when it got dark. He could see that Lee was getting exhausted from carrying him all day but Gaara was exhausted as well. The contractions had been torturing him all day and he knew that the cub wanted out. Suddenly a breeder stepped in front of them, Lee immediately stopped and put Gaara down. The breeder did not look as particular as Lee, he looked quite handsome and had a familiar look to him. He roared at Lee and spoke quickly in Gaaras language, Gaara heard Lee plead for him. A contraction made Gaara scream desperately. The breeder came to him and looked at him, Lee had steeped away.

The breeder seemed to call and soon three mates hurried to Gaara. They took him to a den and started taking care of him. Lee stayed were he had left Gaara, looking after him with sad eyes. He knew he'd probably not see Gaara ever again. Still he sat down and waited.

The labour went on through the night, when the moon was at it's highest a cubs cry filled the den. Gaara had a hard time keeping his eyes open but when he felt a weight in his chest his eyes opened wide. He looked down on the cub, it had black fur as Orochimaru had but his skin was as pale as Gaaras.

The other mates talked to him but he did not listen, he did not care either, his eyes were fixated on the cub who search for food. He had survived and he had a cub, Gaara was so relived. Then exhaustion stroke him and he fainted.

* * *

Lee paced at the line of the territory, every time he tried to get to Gaara he was chased of. It had been a week and Lee knew Gaara was being held from him, witch made him panic, he really didn't want to lose Gaara. He loved him to much. Even if he did not understand his own feelings his heart swelled every time Gaara smiled at him, he became weak when Gaara touched his even so slightly, Lee panicked now when he was about to lose him.

"Gaara", Lee whispered as he slowly sneaked into the territory once again. He knew they would probably chase him of but he didn't care, he had to try to find Gaara and bring him home.

* * *

Gaara slowly rose, the cub was safely curled up against his stomach with his long fluffy tail around him. This was the first time he had tried to stand but Gaara wanted to show Lee his cub, he had tried to ask were Lee was but the others seemed to avoid the subject. Gaara slowly walked out of the den he had been resting in. The light blinded him but when he finally could see he almost fainted in shock. The cliffs. The cliffs he had lived all his life was before him, not the part that he actually had lived in but not to far. Gaara could barely move, he didn't know what to do. Neji... Neji was somewhere here.

Gaara looked down on his cub, who was sleeping soundly, what would Neji say about him? What would Neji do to him? Would he let him live? Gaara felt extremely confused, he sat down and looked around him. He looked for familiar faces among the pack. He recognized some breeders when they passed by with there big harems but it wasn't someone Gaara would call friend, the breeders he recognized was leaders with high status that everybody knew.

Now that Gaara thought about it Neji had probably taken a new mate, then Gaara would not be first mate anymore. Gaara frowned a bit, he knew that it was not strange to take new mates but he was suppose to be Nejis first, the one he had the strongest bound with. Lee came to Gaaras mind, to Lee he was special, to Lee he was the only one. Even if Lee didn't have any status or a live full of riches Gaara had liked the months with Lee. Simple and calm, nothing had been complicated. Gaara knew that if he was to go back to Lee it would not stay that way. If his father found out he was here he would send him back to Neji, or some other breeder that would make their line stronger.

Gaara sighed.

"better go inside before somebody notice me", Gaara thought. He knew that his appearance wasn't very common so if rumours that a red haired mate was here his father would be here in a second.

**Okay so I am at loss here, I have not decided if Gaara should go with Neji or Lee... Hope you enjoyed it. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I noticed that when you don't have internet you get very productive... So here is chapter six and I hope most of you will be happy about it. I been reading this amazing Harry Potter fanfiction were they are half dragon like chreatures (best fanfiction ever!). It's 62 chapters and it's not even finished yet and that it is what really amazes me! 62 chapters and its still intresting and holds togheter! I mean I reread my story and realised I would need to change somethings because it does not make sense, but o well I hope you still like me. ^^**

**Enjoy**

It took two weeks before Gaaras father bashed inside the den Gaara was in with his little cub. Gaara was surprised it been so long, he guessed his host did not want his new treasure to be found.

"Gaara! You're back!" His father beamed and sat down beside his son. He looked curious on the little cub in Gaaras arms. Gaara nodded and handed his cub to his father who smiled with delight.

"Ah! He is going to be beautiful!" His father praised. Then he gave Gaara a serious look.

"Who is the father?" He asked. Gaara sighed, he did not want to talk about Orochimaru. He did not even want to remember that he had given him such a beautiful child. Gaaras father waited patiently on Gaaras replay with a serious look. Gaara had given thought to say that Lee was the father of the cub but no one would believe that Lee was the father to such a beautiful child.

Gaaras cub had black silky fur, big green eyes and black almost purpule claws. His pale skin was also a rare beauty that both Gaara and Orochimaru had. Gaara took his child from his father and looked at him with sad eyes.

"A breeder named Orochimaru, he was the one who took me away. He lives somewhere in the forest with a big harem. He is powerful", Gaara finally replied. His father nodded and rose.

"Come son, Neji is dying to meet you. If he denies the child one of my mates can take him", his father declared. Gaara hugged the child tighter.

"He is my son, he stays with me", Gaara growled and looked at his father with angry eyes. His father rose his eyebrows, Gaara had never spoken to him like that.

"Gaara would you have Neji kill him?" He asked with a hiss. He didn't like when Gaara talked back at him. Gaara shook his head.

"If Neji won't have him I won't have Neji!" Gaara replied and stood up. This behavior was extremely rare for mats, they usually did what they were told and never questioned breeders but the cub in Gaaras arms changed him. It was his baby and no one was ever going to separate them and he knew someone that would not turn the cub down, he knew someone who would do anything for him to come back to him. But living alone in the forest with Lee was not as safe as living in a pack with Neji, therefor Gaara would see with Neji first and if he could not find a place in his heart for Gaaras cub Gaara would leave.

Gaaras father slapped him hard over the face.

"Did I raise you to disobey?!" He roared as Gaara fell back with his cub tightly held to his chest. Gaara looked with worried eyes on his cub, he seemed fine and Gaara snuggled him gently before turning to his father.

"He could have hurt him!" He shouted with rage. His father grabbed the cub and took him from Gaara.

"It's your on fault for being a bad mate", he replied coldly. Gaara tried to take back his cub but his father slapped him hard every time he came near.

"Give him back please", Gaara cried and looked at his father with broken eyes. His father nodded and gave the cub to Gaara.

"Thats better", he said firmly.  
"Come now, Neji is waiting"

* * *

Gaara looked at the den, it seemed so familiar. Neji had kept it exactly the same, Gaara smiled a little. He knew Neji didn't like change, he wondered if there would be a new mate inside the den when he got inside. Would Neji be bothered if he came back and change the pace on his new family. Gaara looked up on his father.

"Did Neji take an other mate?" He asked. He didn't know what he hoped the answer would be. If there was an other mate he hoped the other mate was nice, possible a friend? He had seen some of Orochimarus mates together, acting like friends. He didn't know if they actually were friends thou but he hoped that mates could be friends even if they shared a breeder.

"Yes, he did. Her name is Tenten I believe", his father answered as they stepped to the entrance of the den. Gaara nodded, he hoped she'd be nice. His father went in and soon Neji emerged from the den. The look on his face was new to Gaara, Gaara had seen Neji smile and laugh but the look on Nejis face can only be described as pure happiness.

Neji cupped Gaaras face and surprised Gaara with a deep kiss, their first kiss. Neji pressed between Gaaras lips and explored his mouth, tasting him eagerly. The cub in Gaaras arms whined a little when Nejis body pressed against him. Neji broke the kiss and looked down on the cub. Gaara was still a bit shocked about the kiss so he didn't stop Neji when he took the cub.

"He is beautiful", Neji said with a stiff voice. Gaara woke from the shock and looked at Neji with begging eyes.

"You won't hurt him won't you?" He asked and reached for his cub. Neji didn't let him take the cub, he studied the cub with intense eyes.

"Is he the offspring of the one who stole you?" He asked and looked at Gaara with eyes that made Gaara take a step back. Jealousy. Gaara nodded and looked down. He was not a virgin anymore, his cub was prof that Neji was not going to be Gaaras first.

Gaara went down on his knees and looked at Neji.

"I am sorry Neji, please don't hurt my baby because of my mistake", he pleaded. Nejis face became softer and handed back the cub to Gaara.

"I have taken an other mate, but she is not even near your beauty my love", Neji whispered as he helped Gaara on his feet. Gaara blushed, Neji had grown up while he was gone.

"I have missed you Gaara", Neji said with a soft voice and caressed his cheek.

"I have missed you to", Gaara said even if it wasn't totally sincere. He had missed Neji while he was at Orochimarus but when he had been with Lee he had been happy even without Neji. Lee... Where was he now?

Tenten glared at him when he entered, the hope of being friends with the other mate disappeared when Gaara saw the hate in her eyes. Gaara didn't understand why she hated him, she was still first mate and taking new mates was normal. Tenten reminded him a bit of Kabuto the first time he saw him.

Tenten had brown short fur, her tail was fluffy but not as fluffy as Gaaras. In every way she looked like any other mate, she did not posses any special features. It was by then Gaara realized that she was probably jealous of his red silky fur and pale skin. He sighed, whatever he did was not going to make her like him. Neji had probably taken her because she comes from one of the big harems, clearly not for her look.

Gaara also noticed Nejis way of acting when he was around Tenten. When it just been Neji and Gaara Neji had been playful, smiled and helped him cleaning. Neji was serious around Tenten, he let her clean up by herself and he did not seem to talk to her much. Nejis behavior towards Tenten was not going to help Gaara make friends with her for sure.

* * *

A few days later Gaara sat down beside Neji and handed him the cub.

"He needs a name", Gaara said carefully. Only breeders named cub and Gaara had hoped Neji would give him a name as soon as they moved in but he hadn't. It was bad luck to not have a name and Gaara did not want his son to be one of the unnamed in the pack. The unnamed was treated coldly and they never made families.

Neji looked at the cub with annoyed eyes, he hated the cub for not being his but he loved the cub because it was Gaaras cub. He knew it was not the cubs fault but Neji didn't like the thought of someone else having Gaara. Gaara was his and he had been taken before he had had the chance.

"I will name him", Neji said after giving it thought, Gaara looked relived and carefully leaned onto Nejis shoulder, Neji tensed and felt aroused. Gaara was so beautiful, not like Tenten. Neji had never liked Tenten much and now when Gaara was back it was even worse. It felt like Tenten was intruding on him and Gaara.

Neji laid an arm around Gaara and kissed his head, smelling he sweet scent that Gaara had. Gaara seemed a little uncomfortable about touching but Neji figured that he was just a little shy. In reality Gaara was afraid, with Orochimaru it had always hurt and he had always cried. He didn't want to be a bad mate and embarrass Neji by screaming or crying but he hurt so much when Orochimaru had moved in him.

Gaara shivered and pressed himself against Nejis warm body, he of course meant this as he wanted comfort but Neji took it in a whole different way.

"Gaara", he whispered and lifted Gaaras chin. He kissed him deep, eager. His hands traveled down Gaaras side and landed on his hip. Gaara tried to do his best but the cub in Nejis arms distracted him.

Gaara turned away.

"The cub", he said wary as he saw the frustration in Nejis eyes. Neji calmed down and nodded as he understood. He gave the cub back to Gaara.

"Kage", Neji said and put his hand on the cubs forehead. Gaara smiled and nodded.

"Thank you", Gaara gave Neji a soft kiss on the cheek before he went out to collect food with the others. Neji looked after him with lust in his eyes. The cub was about two weeks now, Gaara would be able to mate soon enough. Neji went out and followed Gaara with his eyes as he went towards the bush lands were the most of the collectible food was.

Tenten was there too, Neji frowned. He didn't want her there when he took Gaara but she could take the cub when he and Gaara mated. He smiled and looked towards the forest. He could always do what he planed to do the day Gaara was taken. Go to the forest with Gaara and show him his hideout. There they would be alone and they would have all the time in the world.

* * *

Gaara held Kage tightly to his chest as Tenten reached for him.

"Gaara give him to her, she will take care of him while we are gone", Neji said with an annoyed voice. Gaara shook his head, he did not want Tenten to touch his son let alone leave him with her.

"Can't we take him with us?" Gaara asked with a pleading voice. Neji growled, thinking about how Kage would keep Gaara distracted and how he would fuss making it impossible to make love to Gaara.

"No he stays", Neji said and took Kage from Gaaras arms and placed him in Tentens. Gaara whimpered.

"Oh stop it", Tenten snarled.

"I can take care of a cub!" Gaaras reaction made Tenten very mad. Why wouldn't she be good with a baby? She was as much as a mate as he was... Only better.

Neji dragged Gaara away, Gaara tried to keep his tears from falling. He hated that he had to leave his baby, his cub, his son with Tenten. Tenten who hated him because Neji liked him more maybe even loved him.

Neji took Gaara towards the forest, witch made Gaara a little wary. Gaara thought every shadow looked like Orochimaru or maybe even Lee. He hoped that Lee had given up and went home but he didn't think it was very likely. Gaara took Nejis hand and kept close.

"Don't worry love we're soon there", Neji reassured and smiled. He knew after this day Gaara would have his cub in his belly, Neji was sure. The thought made his blood rush and he looked at Gaara. He could barley wait. Gaara looked so beautiful, so perfect, so rare and he was Nejis. Neji smiled wide and straighten his back. He was proud over his mate.

Gaara was unsure of what he would think of Nejis behavior, he didn't understand why Neji acted this way. What he was sure of was what Neji wanted to do with him in the forest and that made Gaara swallow hard.

They made it to a what looked like a nest in a tree, at least Neji would not take him on the ground were predators maybe hiding. Neji helped Gaara up in the nest, Gaara looked around and realized that this was probably Nejis hunting hideout. It was rare to show it to anyone. Gaara smiled a little and felt honored.

"This is your hideout", he whispered and blushed. Neji nodded and pulled Gaara into his arms.

"Only you know were it is", Neji purred and licked Gaaras temple. The ritual of owning. Gaara was unsure what he should do, Orochimaru had always but him on his knees and pressed inside him. Gaara made himself free from Neji and went down on his knees.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Neji asked confused.

"Getting ready for you to take me", Gaara answered and looked at Neji with embarrassed eyes. Neji chuckled a little.

"Gaara come here I am not simply going to take you, I want us to take our time", Neji said in a husky voice and pulled Gaara back to his chest. Gaara felt confused but a bit relived, maybe Neji would be careful and try not to hurt him. Neji started to kiss Gaaras neck, letting the tip of his tongue taste Gaara. Gaara put his arms around Nejis shoulders and started to do the same. Neji moaned and caressed Gaaras back down to his bum.

Gaara gasped and hide his face in Nejis neck, when Orochimaru had touched him he had went cold but now he was heating up. He wrapped his tail around Nejis and hugged him tightly, he felt safe. Neji smiled, Gaara was to damn cute.

Neji pressed Gaara closer and rubbed their hot bodies together, making them both moan. Neji seized Gaaras mouth and their tongues danced in their mouths. Gaara liked to kiss Neji, it was like their first year. They played a lot their first year, not like this but Gaara felt the same happiness.

Neji pushed Gaara down on his back, still holding their bodies together. He slipped a finger inside Gaara, rubbing it against the walls. Gaara mewled and pressed his eyes together, it didn't hurt but the feeling made his body tense preparing for pain. Neji noticed and started to look for the spot that he new would make Gaara scream in pleasure.

Gaara felt Nejis finger touch a point that he didn't know existed. A shock of pleasure leaped through Gaaras body making him lose his breath. He stared in shock as Neji kept touching his sweet spot making his mind go fussy and his body twitching.

"Neji!" He manage to gasp. Neji chuckled and kissed Gaaras neck.

"I seemed to have found it", He whispered and slipped in a other finger. Gaara barley noticed as he was long lost in his own pleasure. He had never even imagine that someone could feel this way. Neji stretched him while he moaned and screamed. Neji enjoyed looking at Gaara twitching in pleasure, it made his breath heavy and his erection pulse. He wanted Gaara now.

Neji pulled out his fingers much to Gaaras displeasure, Neji chuckled and kissed Gaara deeply.

"Something better is coming love", he whispered and pressed inside him. Gaara clashed his teeth together and dug his claws into Nejis back.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, but it was not in pain. Neji stroke against his sweet spot making Gaara go dizzy. Neji could not wait and started moving in Gaara, he moaned as Gaara tensed around him. They moved togheter, stealing kisses, caressing skin. They moaned together, Gaara looked into Nejis eyes and blushed. Nejis eyes were instense, loving. Gaara could feel something building in his stomach. It wanted out so Gaara let it, his body spasm and everything went white as he let out a scream. Neji soon followed filling Gaara with his seeds.

Gaara panted heavily, looking at Neji through foggy eyes. Neji caressed Gaaras fur and smiled.

"Did you like it?" He asked in amusement, all Gaara could do was nod.

"Then I hope you are ready for an other round", Neji chuckled and kissed Gaara deeply.

* * *

Gaara as exhausted, Neji had taken him more times than he remembered. The sun was slowly lowering itself in the sky. Gaara rolled onto his stomach and got up in his knees. His body was shaking and all he wanted to do was sleep but there was someone waiting on him at home. His little baby had been alone all day. He wanted to make sure he was all right.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Neji yawned and caressed his arm.

"We need to get back before it gets dark", Gaara answered and slowly tried to rise. Neji sighed and rose, he was also tired but not like Gaara. He wanted to show Gaara how strong he was.

"Okay lets go back", he smiled and helped Gaara down the tree.

* * *

Lee held in a growl as the breeder help Gaara down the tree. He knew what they had been doing all day and it made his blood boil in rage. But he had waited, he had waited so the other breeder would be tired while he was fit and strong. Gaara seemed exhausted as he leaned onto the other breeder. His Gaara! He would take Gaara home and they would be happy again, this breeder must have forced Gaara to stay. Gaara would never abandon him.

Lee rose and walked over to them.

"Gaara!" He called. Gaara seemed to awake from his tiredness and stared right at Lee.

"We go home now", he said softly. The breeder beside Gaara growled and pushed Gaara behind him.

"He is my mate!" The breeder growled. Gaara got a frighten look in his eyes. Lee took it as Gaara needed to be rescued. He launched forward and knocked the breeder to the ground. Gaara screamed.

"Lee no! Lee please don't hurt him!" Lee easily put the breeder to the ground. He punched the breeder hard in the face witch made him unconscious. Lee smirked and looked at Gaara.

"We go home now", he smiled and walked over to Gaara, who was crying. He put his arms around him.

"Don't be sad Gaara you are safe now", Lee whispered and held him tightly.

"Bad Lee!" Gaara cried and tried to get out of Lees strong arms.

"Neji is my breeder!"

Gaaras words made Lee go cold. What did he mean? Didn't Gaara want to come with him? Was he going to leave Lee alone? Lee lifted Gaara and shook his head. No! Gaara was only a little shocked, Gaara would never leave him.

"Don't worry Gaara, now you safe", Lee whispered and started carrying Gaara back to their den.

**Okay! So more of you did want Neji but I really like LeeGaa so mohaha I compromised. So did you like it? I know the sex scene was a bit weak but seriosly! I can not wright sex scenes! So this was a chapter made from a week without internet so don't get your hopes up! This chapter was long and normally probably two chapters. I will try to uppdate soon... I know whats going to happen so... just need to wright it down... Yepp... Wright.  
**

**So how many of you want to see Orochimaru again? I think I am going to ask you about stuff like this from now on... and I won't uppdate untill enough of you have answered! Also If you have a question about Breeders and mates feel free to ask. ^^ **


End file.
